Petite nuit, grandes révélations
by Boys-Don't-Cry
Summary: One-Shot. Un soir, Franky pose une question intéressantes, qui entraîne d'autres questions intéressantes, qui provoquent des réponses très intéressantes ... Rated M pour le "mini lemon"


Ce petit One-Shot me trotait joyeusement dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je suis bien contente d'avoir enfin réussis à l'écrire. ^-^

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

C'était un soir – ou plutôt une nuit - calme sur le Sunny (chose rare). C'était au tour de Chopper de garder le navire la première partie de la nuit, il en profitait donc pour travailler dans son laboratoire/cabinet médicale. Ainsi, tout les « hommes » du bateau étaient dans leur chambre commune ce soir là, quoi que Sanji termine de faire la vaisselle en cuisine, avant d'aller se coucher.

Franky, déjà installé sur son lit alors que les autres se préparaient encore à se coucher, posa une question qui fit réagir toute l'assemblé :

- A votre avis, Sanji a-t-il déjà _conclu_ avec une fille qu'il a draguée ?

- Question intéressante, répondit Usopp. C'est vrai qu'il drague toutes les jolies filles qu'il croise mais pourtant, on ne l'a jamais vu avec aucune d'elle …

- Cherchez pas, il est forcement puceau, conclut Zoro en se couchant torse nu sur un lit au hasard – son lit pour la nuit, que personne ne dise le contraire.

Au même moment, le blond pénétra dans le dortoir et, au silence pesant et regard paniqué qu'on lui lançait, il devina :

- Vous parliez de moi, c'est ça ?

Avant même que Franky puisse le rassurer avec un « Pas en mal », Usopp répondit :

- Franky se demandait – comme tout le monde, en fait – si tes heures de dragues auprès de toutes les belles femmes qui passent avaient porté ses fruits un jour. Si tu as déjà conclu avec l'une d'elle, résuma-t-il.

Sanji regarda le charpentier avec un regard plein d'étonnement, auquel l'homme répondit d'un haussement d'épaules désolé. Le blond s'éclaircit la voix, décidé à _avouer_ :

- Ca dépend ce qu'on entend par « conclure », commença-t-il en retirant chemise et pantalon, mais, quoi qu'il en soit … Non, je n'ai jamais conclu avec une femme - dans tout les sens qui existent, en fait, finit-il l'air penaud en s'asseyant sur son lit. (Qui ne l'était pas vraiment, mais qu'il avait du prendre parce que la tête de cactus était déjà sur _son_ lit)

- Même pas un petit baiser ?! demanda Usopp, plus que surpris.

Le cuistot ne répondit pas, trop honteux d'avouer que _non_, il n'avait jamais embrassé aucune fille – c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. On put alors entendre Zoro tousser très bruyamment, dissimulant à peine le « puceau » dans son éclaircissement de voix.

Sanji, vexé, répliqua avec fureur, sans réfléchir à la révélation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire :

- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais puceau, bouffon !

La curiosité piqué à vif, le dit « bouffon » se redressa et regarda le blond avec des yeux rond, comme tout le monde dans la chambre, en fait. Mais Usopp, sans s'en rendre compte, le sortit un peu de l'embarras en s'étonnant :

- Comment tu peux ne pas être puceau si tu n'as jamais embrassé de filles ?

Puis, malheureusement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit innocent.

- Sauf si … Mon dieu ! Ne me dit pas que tu as … ! Avec un … !

Usopp resta coincé, pencher par-dessus son lit pour regarder Sanji en contre bas, la bouche grande ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis Franky s'exclama :

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire ! Tout s'éclaire, si tu préfère les hommes !

Sanji voulut répliquer, dire que ce n'était pas si simple que ça, mais l'androïde continua sur sa lancé :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, moi-même j'ai (tout le monde le regarde, choqué, attendant la suite) … Fais quelques expériences. Avec Icebarg on s'est un peu tripoté dans notre jeunesse (là, tout le monde se met en mode « poisson hors de l'eau »). Mais ça n'allait jamais très loin : disons qu'on se palucher mutuellement. Mais bon, se reprit-il, je pense qu'il n'aimerait pas que j'en parle ! (Usopp chuchota un faible « trop tard … ») Mais, Sanji, je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il en est pour toi, dit-il finalement.

Le cuisinier avait naïvement espérer que ses nakamas l'oublieraient après la tirade de leur aîné, mais il s'était bien trompé : ils semblaient tous vouloir connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors il prit une grande inspiration et expliqua :

- Ok, j'avoue, j'ai belle et bien … Couché avec un homme. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

Il aurait bien voulu s'arrêter là, mais trois regards insistants le poussèrent à continuer :

- C'était un client du Baratie – Nat, je crois qu'il s'appelait -, un pirate de je ne sais plus quel équipage minable, qui était « blessé » et qui est resté « dormir » sur le bateau. Trois jours après, je rencontrais Luffy, alors ça n'est plus arrivé. Voila.

Tout le monde semblait satisfait. « Ouf », se dit - trop vite – le blond. Car, la seconde d'après, il remarquait le regard de prédateur d'une tête de gazon en face de lui. Son tempérament bien trempé réagi avant son esprit logique :

- T'as un problème, Marimo ?!

- Non, juste une question : seme ou uke ? demanda le vert avec son sourire de tueur en séries.

Sanji déglutit. C'était précisément _la_ question qu'il souhaitait éviter. Sauf que, voyant son trouble, Zoro avait tout deviner.

- Attend, laisse-moi deviner – non ! - Imaginer : Le love-cook, à quatre pattes sur un lit défait, transpirant, la respiration haletante, complètement nu, la queue remonter jusqu'au nombril, tellement exciter par … les deux doigts humides de cet inconnu – Nat - qui s'enfoncent en lui lentement, le faisant gémir, puis qui font de longs vas et viens lascifs pour le préparer à recevoir son gros-

- Zoro, stop ! Il y a des hétéros dans la pièce, je te rappel ! le coupa Usopp, complètement dégouté par le récit érotique du bretteur.

Mais le vert ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est Sanji, rouge écrevisse. Il claironna, moqueur :

- Alors j'ai vu juste !

Le blond lui jeta un regard qu'il voulait féroce mais qui ne réussit qu'à faire rire un peu plus Zoro, ça rougeur le rendant ridicule. Mais il se reprit bien vite, s'exclamant à l'intention de son ennemie juré des paroles qu'il regretta tout de suite :

- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas la même expérience que moi dans ce domaine ! Tu te la raconte mais tu ne vaux rien, en réalité !

- Tu crois ? Je ne compte même plus le nombre de personne que je me suis tapé jusque là, répondit l'autre fièrement.

Le blond grogna. Mais même si il ne faisait que s'enfoncer depuis le depuis de la conversation, il ne s'arrêta pas de parler :

- Que des hommes, je suppose ?

- Non, quelques femmes, aussi. Mais, j'avoue préférer les corps des hommes à ceux des femmes. Et puis, je suis exclusivement seme, _moi_, dit-il en regardant le cuistot d'un air narquois – se gardant bien d'ajouter qu'en ce moment, il était surtout branché beau blond …

« S'il me tend la perche … » se dit le cuistot, répondant au vert :

- Tu parle ! Je suis sur que tu t'es déjà fait prendre. Pour ta première fois, par exemple, tu étais surement trop bourré pour te défendre et un gros pervers t'es passé dessus sans ménagement, à mon avis, conclut-il avec un sourire moqueur, content de pouvoir « rabaissé » le vert.

C'était au tout du bretteur d'être dans ses petits souliers. Maintenant, ils étaient quittes, au moins, mais c'était humiliant quand même que le sourcil en vrille devine si facilement quelque chose comme ça. Surtout que Sanji en rajouta une couche en réfléchissant à haute voix :

- Quand j'y pense, tu joue l'uke peut-être plus souvent que ça, en fait. Tu es souvent ivre mort, quand on te repêche dans un bar, alors il doit t'arriver des choses pas nettes de temps en temps …

De la même voix, Zoro et Usopp demandèrent au blond de se la boucler – mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sanji lança un regard de victoire au vert et déclara à l'adresse du canonnier :

- T'es forcément puceau, toi, en tout cas …

A la surprise de tous, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et répliqua :

- Fier de l'être. Moi, j'attends l'amour, le vrai !

Franky ricana.

- Un romantique comme on n'en fait plus !

- N'importe qui devient romantique en rencontrant Mademoiselle Kaya ! s'exclama le brun, l'air amoureux.

Avant que Zoro puisse signifier qu'il l'avait rencontrée et qu'il n'en était pas moins une brute épaisse, une autre voix s'éleva :

- Moi aussi, j'ai rencontré Kaya, mais j'aime quand même les garçons.

Gros blanc. Retour de la face du poisson hors de l'eau et une réponse de Zoro :

- Capitaine ? Tu ne dors pas ? (Là, il réalisait qu'ils avaient certainement retiré toute son innocence à Luffy avec leur conversation.)

Mais le capitaine en question, pas du tout perturbé, répondit :

- Nan, j'écoutais. Et je suis content de ne plus être seul.

Personne ne comprit. Pourtant, tout le monde l'avait entendu prononcer clairement « j'aime les garçons », mais personne ne fit le rapprochement. Jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp comprenne :

- Nan, toi aussi ? Mais dans quel équipage je suis tombé, moi … il se lamenta.

Les trois garçons ricanèrent puis Sanji demanda, moqueur :

- Alors comme ça, Luffy, tu n'es pas l'incarnation de la naïveté, et tu comprends les « histoires des grandes personnes » ?

Luffy fit un peu la gueule. Il s'exclama, l'air sévère :

- Un peu de respect, tu parle à ton capitaine, et il n'est pas totalement idiot ou « naïf ».

Zoro pouffa : Luffy et « pas totalement idiot » n'était définitivement pas compatibles. Mais quand même curieux, il osa questionner :

- T'es plus puceau ?

Le brun, pas gêné le moins du monde par autant de familiarité, répondis :

- Si, mais j'ai … Fais des trucs, quoi. Mais j'peux pas vous dire qui c'est …

Alors Sanji, Zoro et Usopp déclarèrent, synchros : « Dans une seconde, on sait qui c'est. » Et ça ne rata pas.

- En fait, c'était Ace, du coup, j'ai un peu honte.

Deuxième gros blanc de la soirée. Usopp était tombé en syncope et les trois autres hommes encore conscients regardaient leur capitaine avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mais celui-ci semblait avoir besoin de se confier – ou alors il était aveugle – alors il continua :

- A partir de mes 13 ans, jusqu'à se qu'il parte, on a … Joué. Ace disait que c'était une initiation pour moi, mais si ça avait vraiment été le cas, il m'aurait laissé me débrouiller seul après m'avoir montré la première fois. A la place, on a continué … Je me rappellerai toujours du soir avant son départ …

Luffy avait raconté tout ça avec un air rêveur, les yeux dans le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les autres l'avaient écouté sans le jugé : après tout, ils savaient déjà que leur capitaine était loufoque, savoir qu'il avait à moitié couché avec son frère ne les étonnait pas _vraiment_. Enfin, sauf Usopp qui – apparemment – battait son capitaine en matière d'innocence et de naïveté.

Finalement, c'est Sanji qui brisa le silence retombé en déclarant :

- Et du coup, ça veut dire qu'Ace aime les mecs, non ?

Tout le monde semblait se poser la question : « Hiken no Ace était-il gay ? ». Ca faisait presse à scandales, mais c'était diablement intéressant. D'ailleurs, la réponse du petit frère le fut tout autant :

- Justement, je lui en ai parlé quand on s'est vu à Alabasta et il m'a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un de son équipage. Il s'appel Marco. Mais il ne m'a pas dit si c'était réciproque …

Tout le monde acquiesça, notant intérieurement de demander à Robin – qui savait tout, c'était bien connu – qui était ce Marco. Et puis un nouveau silence s'abattit, emplit des réflexions intenses de tout le monde qu'avaient suscitées les révélations de la soirée.

Sans ajouté un mot, ils s'endormirent les uns après les autres.

Au petit matin, bon nombre de sourires – voir éclats de rires – complices furent échangés pendant le petit déjeuné, devant l'incompréhension total des filles et de Chopper.

* * *

Voila ! Si vous trouvez ça nul (je ne vous en voudrez pas) dites le moi ! Et si vous trouvez ça bien dites le moi aussi ! :)


End file.
